8088 ARC-170 Starfighter
* R4-P44 |Price = |Ages = 8 - 14 |Released = December 2009This set could be found at Toys-R-Us stores in the US beginning in December, one month before the official world-wide release date. |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode III: Revenge of the SithIt is still debatable as to whether this set is from the Episode III or The Clone Wars subtheme. }} The set 8088 ARC-170 Starfighter is a LEGO Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith set released in December 2009. The set contains 396 pieces, and includes Kit Fisto, Captain Jag, a Clone Pilot, and R4-P44 Minifigures. Description The set features three opening cockpits for the Minifigures and two flick-fire missiles. The wings of the ARC are known as S-foil wings, similar to the wings found on the X-Wing-class ships. The ARC-170 Starfighter is the predecessor to the X-Wing; however, the S-foil wings contain a vertical wing in between the opening wing sections. The wing sections can be "opened" by turning the TECHNIC rod on the back of the ship. This rod is also used to "fire" the flick-fire missiles. The engine sections of the ship are much larger than LEGO's original rendition of the ARC-170, using larger wheel pieces for the intake similar to the ones included in the set 7261 Clone Turbo Tank, only in white. Also, unlike the first model, the rear-mounted cannon has two barrels—a ventral cannon on top, a dorsal cannon on the underside—instead of one single barrel on top. This set features several new pieces for 2010, including the 2x4 tile, 1x2 cheese slope, and the redesigned cockpit canopy which attaches to a hinge via four studs. The old version can be seen here, as LEGO's first rendition of the ARC-170 Starfighter. The set also includes Kit Fisto with a green lightsaber, which also features a new colour for the Lightsaber hilt—silver. The Clone Pilot Minifigure has been redesigned since its first release in 2005, now featuring an open-faced helmet and more accurate torso print. Captain Jag is similar to the other pilot, except that he features new blue markings on his helmet. Background The Aggressive ReConnaissance 170 Starfighter, or simply ARC-170 Starfighter was a starfighter and heavy bomber used by the Republic Army during the later days of the Clone Wars. The ship featured six proton torpedoes in addition to the wingtip-mounted laser cannons which were larger than those carried by most other military starfighters. They were known to escort other, smaller fighters such as V-wing starfighters and Eta-2 interceptors. The crew consisted of three Clone Pilots - one pilot, one forward gunner to control the wing guns, one tail gunner to control the rear-mounted cannons, and one Astromech Droid to make any necessary onboard repairs or navigation. Notes * This set is very similar to the original ARC-170 Starfighter (7259) from 2005, and they have the exactly the same number of pieces. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 8088-1.jpg|The set itself 8088_figs.jpg|The minifigures included in the set 8088_&_7259_comparison.jpg|A comparison of 8088 and the 2005 version—7259 ARC-170 Starfighter star wars dfa.jpg|A side view of the 170 lego-8088-3.jpg|A view of the 170's nose star wars ad.jpg|View of 8088 in "space" star wars black.jpg|Front view of the set to a black background syar wars sdf.jpg|8088 in front of a sky background starwars_2010.jpg|8088 in a promotion 8088.jpg|Promotional artwork See also ;Other sets containing ARC-170 Starfighters * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter * 6967 Mini ARC-170 Starfighter * 75072 ARC-170 Starfighter References External links Category:Star Wars Category:8000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 8-14